syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Friends
For the similarly named mission in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, see Old Friends. Azerbaijani: "There was a Chinese woman, perhaps your friend, seen at that hotel. We noticed her, fleetingly. She has been circling about for days, watching that hotel room. But the man, I have not seen." Gabe Logan: "I'm going in, to find them." Azerbaijani: "You risk much for this woman. Is she worth it?" Gabe Logan: "You risk much for ''your country. Is it?"'' Azerbaijani: "God speed, Gabriel Logan. I hope you find her." "Missing Friends" is the ninth level of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. Gabe must work with MI6 operative Maggie Powers, who assisted him during two other operations, to find Lian Xing. Plot synopsis (Start of episode) Somewhere in the Spetsnaz incursion zone in Kuranca, Azerbaijan, Trinidad watches with binoculars while commenting that Shen has disappeared and the Spetsnaz have overrun the entire town. She has confirmed that Shen Rei and Lian Xing have been spotted together from MI6's videos. As she watches, the Russians gun down civilians. She decides to deal with them herself when she finds them alive. Inside the Agency HQ, Teresa remarks that MI6 took the pictures of Lian by accident, judging from the courier's files. She tells Gabe how smugglers have been taking advantage of the border skirmish along the Azerbaijan border. MI6 was running a surveillance operation to track them and established cameras that take digital pictures every few minutes. They then run each image through their face recognition system and traced Lian's ID to US intelligence when her photo came back hot. Gabe realises that's how Cordell found her and asked who she's travelling with. Teresa responds that MI6 and their databases contained nothing of her companion. However, she traces their hotel somewhere in Azerbaijan - they stayed in one room for 3 nights according to MI6. Teresa then asks who Lian is, if she isn't a double agent. Gabe tells her Lian was her partner for 10 years. He tells Teresa to get MI6 on the line, and is asked if Maggie Powers will help. Gabe is owed a favour by her, so she'll assist. Arriving in the incursion zone, Gabe realises he has a positive ID on Surgei Kudrenko, and realises the Spetsnaz are present. Teresa tells him it's the only way they would have known of the St. Helens. She still can't contact Maggie Powers, so Gabe tells her to keep trying. He heads to the rendezvous point, submerging underwater a split-second before a gunship taking off shines its light on the water. Plot synopsis (The mission) Gabe surfaces inside a canal, telling Teresa he's inside the perimeter. She replies by patching through Maggie's rendezvous coordinates. Watching a Spetsnaz gun down Azerbaijani, Gabe tells her it's a war zone, but corrects it when he sees another Russian kill civilians and realises it's genocide. When the game begins, Gabe is inside the water. He climbs onto solid ground, where he sees a firefight rage between the Spetsnaz and more Azerbaijani resistance members; the latter is swiftly cut down. He takes out multiple Spetsnaz soldiers, witnessing another scene of violence when an explosion kills another resistance soldier. Arriving at the rendezvous point, he finds a message left by Maggie - she has been captured and wants him to leave. He ignores this and proceeds further. Inside the next room, Gabe radios Teresa and tells her Maggie is absent - he assumes she was caught. He takes cover as a Spetsnaz runs into the same room and requests for backup. A resistance soldier suddenly runs towards the enemy, unaware of the Russian being there. Just before the soldier fires on the Azerbaijani, Gabe explodes from cover and shoots him down. The soldier runs to Gabe, who tells the former he's on his side and needs help looking for a friend. The Azerbaijani then receives a radio call, telling him the supply boat is in trouble. He tells Gabe he wants to help, but without medical supplies which are on the vessel, they will be defeated. He asks Gabe to help raise the water, and will return the favour. He then warns Gabe to watch his step: the Russians have been deploying laser mines, and can somehow bypass them without detonating. Gabe realises they have ties with Red Section, and this runs deeper than he thought. When the game resumes, Gabe makes his way through the minefield, detonating or diffusing them while he takes down more Russian soldiers. He eventually raises the canal water and the supply boat arrives some time later. With a group of Spetsnaz dead, Teresa locates the resistance headquarters and patches it through. Gabe fights past a few more enemies and encounters more mines. He then arrives at a second level where snipers are pinning down resistance troops; he kills them just as they boast about how many kills they have racked up. With the marksmen dead, a resistance member orders that the door be shut. An APC then arrives and runs over an Azerbaijani. A survivor shouts to get out of here just as a Russian infantry soldier holding an RPG-7 arrives and fires on the building with one resistance member, creating a hole in the roof. This allows him to see Gabe, and he tells the latter that they're being wiped out. Gabe convinces him to calm down to stay alive. The resistance soldier has Composite 4 but cannot get close enough to set it. Gabe has enough firepower to sabotage the turret; he tells the Azerbaijani to run out and plant the bomb when he gives the word. Gabe kills a number of Russian soldiers, some of whom have rocket launchers, and then disables the APC's gun. He covers the Azerbaijani as the latter deploys the explosives on the vehicle, before killing a few more Spetsnaz members. In the aftermath, he is told that a Chinese female, possibly Lian, was seen at the hotel. The resistance noticed her circling around for days watching the hotel room, but they failed to see the man. Gabe decides to head inside to find them, and the Azerbaijani counters with the question of whether she is worth it because he risks a lot. Gabe responds that the resistance risks just as much for his country and asks if it is worth it. The Azaerbaijani wishes him God speed, and hopes he finds Lian. Hidden Evidence * From the start, dive and go forward a little. Spot a grate on the right with a yellow thingy on it (use EDSU). Open the grate, go up to take a breather, go inside the tunnel that you just opened and get the hidden evidence from a dead body. * After you reached the balcony a guy will get blown up by a bomb. Kill the guards, go inside the 'destroyed wall' and shine a torch to the left wall. You should see a message left by Maggie and you'll also get a hidden evidence too. * Before covering the resistance leader, go down and jump out of the window; run to the top left corner, the hidden evidence will be lying down there. Trivia * This mission references multiple ideas from previous games, including Red Section's mines in Dark Mirror and Mujari's investigation into Ivankov's home where genocide is carried out in Omega Strain. Glitches * In the Vita version of this mission, it is sometimes possible to acquire the hidden evidence Message from Maggie Powers even before reaching the message. The evidence can be picked up near the mission's start after you climb the ledge to the left upon swimming forward from the initial point. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions